The present disclosure relates to a coil electronic component and a method of manufacturing the same.
An inductor, an electronic component, is a representative passive element that is commonly used in electronic circuits together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise.
An inductor may be manufactured by forming internal coil parts, then forming a body in which the internal coil parts are embedded. End portions of the internal coil parts can be exposed, and external electrodes formed on external portions of the body.